


Mundane Fathers of Superpowered Children Support Group

by GlassRain



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Parenthood, Superpowers, a 'drabble' means exactly 100 words, stop mistagging your ficlets 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ordinary dads compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Fathers of Superpowered Children Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: http://glassrain83.tumblr.com/

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice," ticks off the Professor. The girls flash past on the playground, streaks of neon light. "Also, Chemical X. And love! How about yours?”

The boy's figure blurs inside a rose-pink bubble, seconds before the ice would have hit. A blast of laser eye-beams melts a patch of frozen breath, but the bubble stays until he disperses it. Ice falls in shattered fragments around him. All four kids burst into delighted giggles.

“Uh, well, I'm not much of a science guy,” says Greg sheepishly. “Definitely some love in there! But I think it's mostly alien rock.”


End file.
